Diamonds & Pearls
by sakuradite
Summary: Every once in awhile she'll ask, or he'll ask, but either way they always watch what she likes, the gay stuff.


A/N: Um, more PWP 2xR smut that's part of a universe I've been working on for 15 years. I'm on vacation, it's horny in here, sue me. The title is from the Prince song of the same name, and I picked it for obvious terrible reasons but also because I think the chorus fits their dynamic here well.

Also set in the early A.C. 200s.

* * *

 **Diamonds & Pearls**

They don't do it too often.

Every once in awhile she'll ask, or he'll ask, but either way they always watch what she likes, the gay stuff. And he likes it, too. Loves sharing anything with her, especially when it brings them closer to understanding each other.

She explained to him once, why she prefers gay male porn over lesbian or hetero, and her reasoning had made so much sense, he'd immediately pulled some up to check it out.

It's because the gaze is different. It's the only type that's not made strictly and solely for a cis-het male audience. And Duo is fluid enough in his sexuality to pick up on it. The het and lesbian stuff always feels so aggressive, brutal. It's painful to watch, really. He'd never treat his girl like that. Even when they do those same positions, even when he's pounding into her and she's begging for it, her comfort is forefront in his mind.

Plus, she says, twice the dicks make for twice the fun.

They're sitting on the couch in the living room, watching one now starring her favorite guy: dark brown hair down to his shoulders, long, golden skin stretched over truly distracting pectoral muscles, well-toned stomach, thighs, biceps... and pouty red lips.

The guy is always chewing gum or has something in his mouth that makes his jaw work, and there's a reason for it. Again, Duo is fluid enough in his sexuality that not only is he enjoying watching her enjoy something, he's getting off on this guy, too.

His arm is already around her shoulders, hugging her close to his side, but she snuggles in even closer. Her hand that was simply resting, immobile, over his ribs is now tracing little patterns on his bare skin.

She has his right leg trapped between her thighs and he can feel her panties getting wet against his skin, where his cargo shorts are hiked up his own thigh.

She'll shift just barely every once in awhile and then he really feels it, how hot she is. It's driving him wild, about as much as the stupid guy on the screen is with his fucking sin of a mouth.

This guy gets Relena wet like few other things do, but Duo is fine with that, since everything else on that list is what HE does to her, or for her, or with her. He'll do anything she wants, and that includes watching two guys fuck on redtube.

He can tell her breathing has picked up and he can see how hard and perky her nipples are through her lavender bralette; she's not wearing a shirt, it's too hot for that right now (it being the ass-end of July and all). He fucking loves that lacey purple thing, the color complements her golden hair so well and he can't help staring every time he sees her in it.

He didn't even notice he'd reached up to trace circles around one of her nipples with his index finger until she suddenly starts rutting against his leg, getting his thigh all wet.

"Baby, fuck," he groans, drowning out the grunts and sighs coming from the tv. "You wanna-?"

"God, yes," she moans back, crawling over him so she's straddling his hips.

She tugs at his belt and button and fly, and he's been hard and leaking for a while now, so when she pulls his dick out she gets a lusty, thrilled look on her face at how red and shiny his tip is.

As she stares down at him, the guys still going at it on the screen behind her, another bead of pre-cum forms at his slit, a perfect little pearl just for her.

He doesn't realize he said that last thing out loud until she snorts and starts shaking with uncontrollable laughter, leaning back so far he has to grab her around her middle and pull her to him to keep her from banging her head on the coffee table.

"Oh my-" she tries, wheezing and dissolving against his chest. "Oh my god," she gets out between fits of laughter.

He snorts a laugh too, rolling his forehead against her clavicle until she can get a full breath of air back into her lungs.

"That might be the worst thing you've ever said," she gets out a few minutes later.

"Tch, _out loud_ ," he scoffs, and he leans up to kiss her, both of them grinning into it.

He'd be embarrassed if it weren't for the fact that he loves making her laugh like that, almost as much as he loves making her come.

He presses a sweet kiss to her shoulder and leans his chin on her, grinning up at her. "You done yet? Ready to get fucked like your boy back there?" And he nods back at the screen.

Her eyes go dark and dangerously seductive, and Duo knows he's in trouble now.

Her teeth sink down into her bottom lip and she gets her hand around his dick, starts pumping, twisting her wrist at the tip and smearing the pre-cum gathered there, making her hand slide down his shaft effortless.

He groans and buries his face in her neck, mouths at her skin as she teases the vein on the underside of his dick.

She hums happily as she works him up, until he's panting loud and heavy across her neck, his fingers digging greedily down her back, making their way to her ass, grabbing two handfuls beneath her sexy little panties.

" _Ah-"_ she cries, and both her hands come up around his neck, letting his dick fall back against his hip with a tiny wet tap.

When he kneads at her ass he can feel how wet she is, down even a little bit to her thighs, and his cock leaks a steady stream over his pelvis when he rubs his fingers along her and makes her almost sob.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers to her, nuzzling her cheeks and nosing all over her while she pants and squeaks on top of him.

"Duo," she whines, over and over, high in her throat, pinning his dick to his abs and riding the hard line of him through her panties while he grips at her ass.

He wants to eat her out, he wants to fuck her and he wants her to ride his brains out. He wants his hands on her tits, in her hair, wants his fingers inside of her, he wants it all, and the conflicting desires have stalled out his brain.

He can't decide one way or the other so he's frozen, can't seem to spur himself beyond where he is right now until she grits out, " _Put your dick in me_."

Her tits feel so heavy and she's so wet, she's dying. Dying for him, and she doesn't understand why he's not giving her what she wants. " _Now_ ," she demands, and he jolts and hops-to.

He grabs his dick, pushes her panties aside with his other hand and she guides the head inside of her. _Oh_ , she loves that little stretch right before he slides all the way into her in one slow, hot thrust.

She's breathing sweet things and nonsense and encouragement into his ear because he seems stuck, can't move unless she tells him to.

She wraps her arms tight around his neck and hugs him to herself.

"Touch me, baby," she tells him, her lip catching on the shell of his ear every time she rolls her body over him.

He groans and buries his face in her neck, pleads, "Where?"

Her eyes roll back into her skull as his dick scrapes her g-spot on the down stroke and the nerve-endings in her tits fucking scream for him.

"M-my tits," she stutters. "Touch my tits, baby," she chants, and it's such a relief to her system when he pushes up her bralette and tweaks her nipples, circles them with his index fingers and gets them perking impossibly harder before tugging, flicking and scraping his nails over them.

" _Auh, Duo, auh-auh_ ," she whines, the noises coming from deep down in her chest.

He's sending little electric shocks through her body with every flick and it feels so fucking good, she's losing her mind.

"Goddammit, baby, goddamn," he curses, licking and sucking all along her neck, her clavicle, as she rises and falls over him.

They've both completely forgotten about the porno playing on the screen behind them now.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he says between laying sucking little kisses down her shoulder. "I love you so much, you're so perfect."

The words feel like lava running along her veins, she's gonna burst into flames on top of him if he doesn't stop.

"Make me come, Duo," she pleads, dropping sloppy kisses up his neck, digging her fingers into his braid. "I can't stand it, make me come, _please_ ," and the words are barely out of her mouth before he grabs her ass and flips them so she's laid out on her back along the couch.

He fucks into her and rubs his pelvis down against her clit and it builds and builds until everything is crashing around her in mindless waves.

She comes wet and trembling and shrieking, digging little crescents into his skull and squeezing his ribs between her knees.

Her muscles clench around his dick so hard that he only has to thrust once, twice, three more times and he's making a mess inside her, panting and moaning brokenly against her sternum, gripping all over her body, he can't get enough of her.

"Baby," he sighs, over and over, nosing at her clavicle, her neck, behind her ear.

Her brain is a little fuzzy but she's glad he's moving on his own again.

She pulls him down for a kiss, licking into his mouth slow and sweet while he pets down her sides and thrusts out the remainder of his orgasm.

Slowly the other noises in the room start floating back to them and they both realize, chuckling, that the auto-play has been going this whole time, and now the screen is playing some weird upside-down couch acrobatics that don't even look remotely enjoyable.

They both giggle and cling to each other, catching their breath and nuzzling one another, sweet and gentle and soft.

"Baby," he rumbles into her hair. She hums quizzically back, and he smiles against her neck and admits, "I love doing this with you."

"Me too, baby," she says back, thinking he means the sex.

"No, I mean you sharing this stuff with me." He lays tiny, soft kisses behind her ear, and she melts a little. She doesn't know what to say to that so she just wraps herself around him, wants to keep him there forever.

Eventually he shifts and slips out of her, and she hates the empty feeling now more than usual, whimpers a little, and he kisses her so achingly tender that she almost wants to cry.

"Thank you," she whispers a little wetly when they break apart, sniffling, tears swimming in her eyes.

He taps a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Hey," he says, getting her attention, and she sniffles again when she looks up at him.

"If you stop crying," he starts, kissing a tear from the corner of her eye, "I'll make you a whole _string_ of pearls."

She bursts out laughing so hard she knocks both of them off the couch.

* * *

Other less-relevant A/N: Duo and Relena do actually have a kid in this universe, and she is NOT at home during the events of this fic, in case I ever get the main story up and anyone wonders... She's at a sleepover that whole weekend.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
